Régie Incendie des Monts
History In September 2013, the council of mayors mandated the fire safety committee of the MRC des Laurentides to submit a territorial organization plan for fire services. In June 2014, the council of mayors advised that they wished to continue the study and mandated an outside consultant to proceed with the financial study of the project. The presentation of this study demonstrated the feasibility and benefits of a larger scale amalgamation of fire services and the council of mayors decided to go move forward. Several proposals were discussed and a consensus reached at the end of 2015. The Minister of Municipal Affairs, Regions and Land Occupancy approved the agreement and decreed the establishment of the Régie incendie des Monts by a notice published in the Gazette officielle du Québec of 16 April 2016, no. 16, all under the constituting regime of the Cities and Towns Act. It was during its first meeting held on June 1, 2016 that the first board of directors was created. The Régie incendie des Monts is a non-profit legal entity that has the functions, powers and obligations resulting from its by-law number 001 concerning its constitution. The following fire departments were amalgamated to form the new Régie: *Service de Sécurité Incendie Lantier *Service de Sécurité Incendie Sainte-Lucie-des-Laurentides *Service de Sécurité Incendie Sainte-Agathe-des-Monts *Service de Sécurité Incendie Val-David *Service de Sécurité Incendie Val-Morin Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Caserne 22 '- 129, croissant des Trois-Lacs, Lantier :Unité 222 - 2008 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800/CAFS) (Ex-Lantier) :Unité 622 - 2013 Freightliner M2 106 / Levasseur tanker (420/1500) (Ex-Lantier) :Unité 1122 - 1997 snowmobile off-road rescue (Ex-Lantier) :Unité 1122 - 1997 evac-medic sled (Ex-Lantier) :Unité 1622 - 1993 Internationa 4700 / Tibotrac walk-in heavy rescue/rehab/auxiliary firefighters (Ex-Hydro Québec, ex-Lantier) 'Caserne 23' - 2212, chemin des Hauteurs, Sainte-Lucie-des-Laurentides :Unité 223 - 2004 Freightliner M2 106 / American LaFrance pumper (1050/800) (Ex-Sainte-Lucie-des-Laurentides) :Unité 523 - 1998 International 4700 / Road Rescue walk-in medium rescue (Ex-Sarasota County Fire Department, ex-Sainte-Lucie-des-Laurentides) :Unité 723 - 1992 International 4900 / 197? Thibault tanker (-/1500) (Ex-Sainte-Lucie-des-Laurentides, body ex-?) 'Caserne 24' - 4, rue Albert-Bergeron, Sainte-Agathe-des-Monts :Unité 122 - 2018 Dodge Journey chief :Unité 224 - 2019 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/840/25A) (SO#142525) :Unité 424 - 2019 E-One Cyclone tower (1250/250/95' rear-mount) (SO#142518) :Unité 524 - 1991 Spartan Gladiator / E-One walk-in heavy rescue (250/300) (Ex-York Department of Fire/Rescue Services (Pennsylvania), ex-Sainte-Agathe-des-Monts) :Unité 624 - 2005 International 4400 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500/30A) (Ex-Sainte-Agathe-des-Monts) :Unité 824 - 2018 Ford F-250 4x4 / Fibrobec utility :Unité 924 - 2011 Ford Ranger 4x4 light rescue (Ex-Val-David) :Unité 1224 - 1992 rescue boat (Ex-Lantier) :Unité 1624 - 2007 Ford E-450 / Transit air supply truck (Ex-Val-David) 'Caserne 25' - 6528, rue Morin, Val-Morin :Unité 225 - 1993 Ford CF8000 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1250/1000) (Ex-Val-David) :Unité 625 - 2004 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500/30A) (Ex-Val-Morin) :Unité 825 - 2009 Dodge Ram 1500 light rescue (Ex-Sainte-Agathe-des-Monts) :Unité 1225 - 2018 Can-Am Defender XT UTV off-road rescue : : 800.JPG|Unité 800 - 2009 Dodge Ram 1500 801.JPG|Unité 801 - 1998 Ford F-800 802.JPG|Unité 802 - 1987 International S1954 803.JPG|Unité 803 - 2005 International 4400 805.JPG|Unité 805 - 1990 Grumman step van 807.JPG|Unité 807 - 1991 Spartan Gladiator 809.JPG|Unité 809 - 1991 Seagrave JP09DH Assignment unknown :2019 Ford F-250 4x4 utility Retired Apparatus :2008 Sterling L7500 / A&R Dubois tanker (-/2000) (Ex-Val-David) :1998 Ford F-800 / E-One / Superior pumper (1050/800) (SN#18630) (SN#SE 1943) (Ex-Sainte-Agathe-des-Monts) :1996 Pemfab Imperial / Tibotrac / 2011 Héloc refurb pumper/tanker (1250/2500) (Ex- Service de Sécurité Incendie BFC Valcartier, ex-Val-Morin) (Originally equipped with a 75' boom) (SN#58437) :1991 Ford F-600 / Transit / FD-Built heavy rescue (Ex-Val-Morin) :1991 Seagrave JP09DH quint (1500/300/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Cronomer Valley Fire Department, ex-Sainte-Agathe-des-Monts) :1990 Chevrolet P30 / Grumman step van rescue :1987 International S1954 / Thibault pumper/tanker (840/1000) (SN#T87-145) (Ex-Sainte-Agathe-des-Monts) :Ford F-250 4x4 utility (Ex-Lantier) :Polaris ATV off-road rescue (Ex-Lantier) Station Map Régie Intermunicipale des Monts (Secteur Sud) Régie Intermunicipale des Monts (Secteur Sud) Régie Intermunicipale des Monts (Secteur Sud) Régie Intermunicipale des Monts (Secteur Sud) Régie Intermunicipale des Monts (Secteur Sud) Régie Intermunicipale des Monts (Secteur Sud) Category:Québec departments operating Thibault apparatus Régie Intermunicipale des Monts (Secteur Sud) Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus